


Try Again

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [59]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD Fourth Doctor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mario Kart, Multi, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Harry isn’t very good at these strange 21st century video games, but that doesn’t stop them all having jolly good fun.[Prompt 59 – Try Again]





	Try Again

“No, no... blast!” Harry cries, dropping the plastic steering wheel as his character falls off of a cliff. Again.

“Yes!” Beside him, Susan grins and moves into 11th place.

Sighing, Harry waits for his character to come back to life. This has become a regular occurrence; for the last few weeks, the four of them have spent many an evening playing a 21st century video game called Mario Kart in one of the TARDIS’s many rooms. And, despite having played it so much, Harry is still absolutely awful.

On his other side, Sarah is biting her lip, concentrating hard as her character drives down a narrow track with no barriers. It seems to be going well, until...

“Coming through!” the Doctor yells, and his character’s car crashes into Sarah’s, sending her cascading over the edge and turning her quarter of the screen black.

“Doctor!” Sarah cries. “I was in first place.”

Rocking backwards and forwards in his seat, the Doctor is hunched forwards, concentrating vividly on the television screen. Harry has learned that the Doctor is very good at video games; there’s just something about his ADHD that means he can focus on them well, and his autism means he has practised a lot, because he doesn’t get bored when he really likes something.

“Sorry, Sarah,” he says without looking away from the TV, his apology sounding genuine. “I didn’t mean to knock you off.”

Sarah mutters something under her breath and carries on in fifth place. Harry is in last place, and ends up even further behind the others when he crashes into a weird monster walking across the track. But instead of sighing, he chuckles. Susan giggles, overtaking Sarah’s car.

Harry isn’t sure why he agreed to this, but he’s actually having a jolly good time.


End file.
